theswanprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swan Princess: Kingdom of Music
The ninth movie in the series was titled The Swan Princess: Kingdom Of Music. The producers of the series referred to it as "Swan 9". It was released on DVD and Digital on August 6, 2019. It's release was meant to coincide with the 25th anniversary of the original movie and be a second movie in the series to be an anniversary special after "A Royal Family Tale". Plot Princess Odette was hosting a music competition to celebrate Princess Alise’s birthday and coming of age ball. The winner would sing at her grand birthday ball! Prince Li of Cathay entered, but his sister, Princess Mei Li stowed away on his ship to seek help from Odette and Derek for Chen who was cursed to live as a dragon. Lucas and Alise are reunited, but Prince Li’s arrival made Alise doubt her feelings. While Li and Lucas fought for Alise’s heart, Derek and Odette tried to help Mei Li and Chen break the curse. Who would win the music festival and would Chen ever be free from his curse? Plot In a far away kingdom, The Cathay Empire ruled by a mighty Emperor of Cathay had two children: A boy named Prince Li and his twin sister, Princess Mei Li. Prince Li was going to sing at the Swan Princess Music Festival Competition along with the other groups who would also join the Festival. Princess Mei Li had a boyfriend named Chen who was under a spell forced to live as Dragon. As their Father the Emperor, gives a present box to Li to bring it as a gift to the Swan Princess (Princess Odette). Overhearing the conversation she runs out to meet Chen to tell how they can break the evil spell with Princess Odette's help. Chen gain his human form by sunset for only a few moments. But Chen disagrees at first thinking that its only a dream or something else. At the Chambers Prince Li is preparing his things to sail to the Swan Princess Festival. Li feels so sure that he will win and he wished that his sister may come to see him sing. But Mei Li refuses. The next day Mei Li stows away and sneaks inside one of the lounges from her brother. Ru his loyal friend and servant noticed that but he didn't say any word. While hiding Mei Li watches Chen fly with them. At the Kingdom,Queen Uberta is observing how Lord Rogers shows the participants the statue of Scully the brave Scullion who saved Odette from Forbidden Arts and so many dangerous moments. Lucas now grown into a young man meets Alise who is playing the harp very good the same piece of music that her parents loved. Lucas gives Alise tulips the same flowers he gave it to her when they were children. As Prince Li arrives at the Kingdom Alise and Lucas were playing a little bit but she has to go meeting the Prince. Prince Li gives Odette the box and Alise gives him a cattail which he inhaled the dust causing him to cough and Alise laughs at him making Prince Li very angry. Mei Li sees Odette and she knew she is the one who can help. Alise and Prince Li don't seem to like each other. That night Mei Li enters to the Castle to search for Odette and Chen was also there. Mei Li explains to Odette and Derek about the spell. They promise to do whatever they can to help them. Soon the contestants are presented by Chamberlain. And Chamberlain announces Princess Odette who makes grand entrance wearing a beautiful dress, she explains the winner will sing at the Coming of age ball of her daughter Humbelani one of the finalist is the first one to make his performance and tires his best and when ended his show everyone enjoyed it but Alise unintentionally says out of loud to Lucas that everyone could win except Prince Li and the audience went quiet. Li leaves feeling hurt and very angry. Queen Uberta tells Alise that she must apologize to Li for her behavior. So the next morning Alise and Prince Li meet and as he sees Alise's harp,saying that he had something like this in his kingdom.Prince Li starts to play the Harp, but he explains to Alise smiling:Our strings are arranged the opposite way. He starts to play again it so very good and Alise is very surprised by the way he plays the instrument and he tells her that his father made him and his sister practice every day but Mei Li refuses to continue saying it was too hard.Alise who also plays the harp so good she joins Li playing with him witch he's very surprise and both play the instrument so perfectly good in perfect harmony , as a Harp Duet and the two fall in love. As they finish Alise apologized to Li for the way she welcomed him and all the fuzz and everything she said to him and Li starts all over again by introducing himself again and Alise welcomes Li, and she stretches her hand and he kisses her hand in witch she like it so much making Lucas jealous. Meanwhile, Mei Li, Odette, Derek and Chen go to Swan Lake the place where Derek confessed his feelings to Odette when she was under Rorthbart's spell. Odette and Derek explain that he was tricked by Bridget causing Odette to die. Using the same words that Derek said to Odette Mei Li tries to break the spell but nothing works. Chen is forced to turn back into a dragon. Derek thinks that the only one who can help them is Scully. Scully agrees to help them as well and he found something to break the spell. He needed Blood of a dragon. So Derek tries to use is arrow and some blood left Chen's body. As he drinks his own blood he's still a dragon. Scully must go to the Cathy Empire to find something. An evil sorceress was the one who probably cursed Chen. Scully tries to read something in Chinese. As he remembers what was written,He told Derek that he should write what Scully have seen. As Mei Li reads it, she is horrified that a child has to sacrifice something special. Alise and Prince Li are now very good friends and when one of the finalist finished the performance, both take a walk near the lake. Prince Li explains that he never knew his mother, she died when he was very young, and Alise also had lost her mother as well. Li discovers that Alise's adoptive parents are the prince and princess (Prince Derek and Princess Odette), and she had lost her first parents. Li give Alise his condolences to her ,Alise wished to know her mother and she misses her father everyday but to get a second mother and father that are so kind and loving, her life is much kinder than cruel to her, and Li says: You deserve your good fortune. Alise wanted to Li to explain about his father and when he tells her that his father loves him, but he can be very hard, and that his twin sister defied his wishes and he broke her heart in return. Alise and Li were wrong about each other and as he is about to leave, he takes Alise's soft hand and says "Goodnight, Princess". The next day, Prince Li and Alise are horse riding together and Alise is impressed by his riding tricks and when both are stopping near a bridge, they wanted to try the first kiss but Lucas, who is still jealous, he bothers their romantic moment. Alise found out that Lucas was the one who interrupted them. Alise said that she now liked Prince Li which left Lucas heartbroken because he thought that he and Alise had something more. Back at the castle Li tells Ru, that he's in love with Alise. He says at first she was insufferable, but Ru uses the correct word to help his master, sufferable. Ru reminds Li the promise he had given to his father and Li is certain of it that he will the competition and also the heart of Alise. Soon the competition is about to start but Chen is still a dragon and Mei Li is unhappy. Their tried everything to break the spell. Mei Li scream in her painful heart that she will surrender her love for Chen but Chen is sad and said that Mei Li must find someone else to love and leaves. Mei Li collapses and Odette and Derek take her to the castle. At the finals Li is the last one to sing. There Alise pressed her thumps to wish him good luck. So Li begins to sing in Chinese version so full of passion and love with the background of his Kingdom with the cherry blossoms that are very typical in those Asian Continents and everyone is thrilled and Alise was too. Odette makes the announcement and the winner is Prince Li. Prince Li is very pleased and very happy to fulfill the promise that he made to his father and, Alise runs to him giving him a great hug as she is telling him I knew it you'll win and Li returns his hug to her. Mei Li is happy but sad at the same time. Prince Li is now the winner and so he will sing at Alise's birthday. Lucas was then determined to win Alise's heart back and asked Lord Rogers to teach him to dance. Unbeknownst to them, Prince Li was watching them and heard that Lucas wanted Alise back. Alise showed Prince Li to Lord Rogers Secret Lair where he took Alise and Lucas there as a spy team and Alise remembers those good old times. Prince Li realizes that while they were in the spy room Alise kept talking about Lucas. It was then time for Alise's ball. As the first dance was about to start with Prince Derek and Alise, Li sees Lucas walking away in defeat and decided to make the ultimate sacrifice of losing his love. He asks Queen Uberta for permission to break a traditions just this once that his friend Lucas should dance with Alise, much to Lucas' surprise. Alise was reluctant to dance with Lucas because of their argument but dance with him in the end. Prince Li sings and the same song in English Version and Lucas and Alise are dancing together and Chen appears. Alise and Lucas finally realized their love for each other and kiss. Because of Prince Li's sacrifice, Chen's curse has been lifted and be with Princess Mei Li. Ru was very proud of the prince's choice and told him that his sacrifice helped his sister lift Chen's curse. The following day Prince Li says goodbye to Alise who are now good friends and both will never forget each other. As Prince Li was leaving he took one final glance at Alise who was happily running towards Lucas, and smiled as he left. At the very end of the movie it can be read: to be continued. Songs: Shaka Boom sung by Humbelani Vecherinka sung by Anya La Cascada sung by Isabella Show Your Colors sung by Samar Goodbye sung by Prince Li (Chinese & English) Voice Talents. Nina Herzog as Princess Odette. Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Derek. Joseph Medrano as Lord Rogers/Scully. Jennifer Miller as Queen Uberta. Clayton James as Jean-Bob. Doug Stone as Speed. Gardner Jaas as Puffin Bleau Essen as Alise Grant Durazzo as Lucas Francis Huang as Prince Li/ Captain of the Guards Shephanie Sheh as Princess Mei Li Alex Chen as Chen Brian Nissan as Chamberlain/ Ferdinand/Brodie Dick Stanners as Chamberlain Announcer Catherine Lavine as Bridget. Geogre Ju as The Emperor Ben King as Ru Lynna Yee as Fang. Kirby Leigh as Scullions Emily Pearson as Anya Charan Prabhakar as Samar Rebecca Lopez as Isabella. Yaosh Bonner as Humbelani Sequel A tenth movie will come out in 2020 approved by Sony in DVD. Gallery The Swan Princess Kingdom Of Music DVD Cover.jpg TSP Kingdom of Music DVD backwards..jpg TSP Original Soundtrack. Kingdom of Music..jpg|The Swan Princess Kingdom of Music Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. vhgrLGq.jpg Videos Category:Movies Category:Swan Princess